Temple Trekking / Burgh de Rott Ramble
Temple Trekking / Burgh de Rott Ramble '''is a 2-route minigame that is situated in the Mort Myre swamp in Morytania. It is a dangerous minigame, and if you die, you will loose all your items! Temple Trekking '''Temple Trekking is a minigame that involves bravery, skills, protection and no fear. You must escort a victim from Burgh de Rott to the Paterdomus Temple. When you complete the route, that will contain many dangers, you will get a reward. The Temple trekking minigame starts at the gates of Burgh de Rott. The nearest bank is Burgh de Rott bank. You need to fix this bank during In aid of the myreque. People to escort Burgh de Rott Ramble Burgh de Rott Ramble is the reverse route from Temple Trekking. You must escort a brave adventurer from the Paterdomus Temple to Burgh de Rott. When completing this reward, you can trade in your tokens at the Paterdomus Temple. The start is at the Paterdomus Temple, west of Canifis. Talk to one of the adventurers to start your adventure. People to escort Quest requirements The next quests are needed to start the minigame: *Priest in Peril *Nature Spirit *In search of the myreque *In Aid of the myreque If you would like to do Burgh de Rott Ramble, you have to do Darkness of Hallowvale. This is not needed, as you can also only bring people to the safety off the Paterdomus temple, but you have to walk back to the Burgh De Rott afterwards. If you want to encounter Vyrewatches, you have to complete "Legacy of Seergaze", because in that quest you learn how to defeat vyrewatches. An ivandis flail is needed to kill them. Suggested armour / inventory Your inventory should contain: *Ivandis Flail / Rod of Ivandis *Druid pouches *Silver Sickle (b) *1-2 Prayer potions *Some food *Hatchet (can be obtained though) *Knife (can be obtained though) Optional: *Second weapon *Extra prayer potion *Reward scroll *Tinderbox For armour, you can choose as tank or as healer or as prayer. *Guthan armour set: Heals and has good defence. Slow however, and has no effect on vyrewatches and juvenates *Barrows/Bandos armour set: Special effect and high defence. Same as above. *Prosselyte armour set: Low defence but high prayer bonus. The Routes There are 3 routes you can choose. Below a summary: If you guide a "red" (hard) partner, you will encounter 5 monsters, when guiding a "yellow" (Medium) partner you will encounter 4 monsters and when guiding a "blue" (easy) partner you will encounter 3 monsters. The Events When starting, and you choose your partner and route, you will see "!" appear. This means you have encountered an event. It is impossible to evade this before seeing what it is. There are 3 types of events: *Aggresive events *Obstacle events *Non-aggresive events Below, all possible events explained. Aggresive events Aggresive events are events that contain several monsters to fight. The number of monsters encountered differs by the person you are guiding. *Hard: 5 monsters *Medium: 4 monsters *Easy: 3 monsters On the easy and medium route, you can evade these events, but on the hard route you need to fight all monsters. * = Always needed in order to kill this monster. Obstacle Events Puzzle events are events that require you to puzzle your way to continue. Puzzle events are non-aggresive, but you can encounter weak enemies. Below, a list. Abidor Crank Abidor Crank is the only healing event. When encountering him, he will heal you and your partner, and boost LP and Defence above current levels. Rewards There are 2 possible rewards: *Experience rewards *Item rewards You can get these rewards by trading your tokens at Burgh de Rott bank (Temple trekking token) or the Paterdomus Temple (Burgh de Rott ramble). Experience rewards Experience rewards will be given as tomes. These tomes contain a certain amount of experience. The amount of experience is random, however, the type of tome is different, depending on the route you took. Below a list: Experience gianed in Agility, Firemaking, Fishing, Mining, Slayer, Thieving or Woodcutting. Item rewards Item rewards are normally gained. The amount of items is calculated by: *Number of Events *Number of monsters killed *Number of Evades *Number of Puzzle events You have 2 types of item rewards: *Avarage amount *Exceptional amount 1. Number of events The more events you encounter during your trip, the higher the amount of items you will recieve in the end. This means that the reward on the hard route is higher, since there are more events then other routes. If you complete your Event, you will gain a certain amount of % towards the reward. NOTE: When you get more events then you would normally get, then there is a 50% chance on gaining an Exceptional amount of items. NOTE: Some events are more % towards the reward, since they are thougher. For example, Vyrewatches are harder then ghasts, so you will gain more % when fighting vyrewatches. 2. Number of Monsters killed The number of monsters you kill during your trip, the higher the reward. The number of monsters you get during your trip depends on what partner you have (the harder, the more monsters you encounter) and the route you take (when taking the easy route, you will get less events). NOTE: When evading an event, and you killed several monsters, then they will NOT count towards your the reward. You will only gain % when completing the event. (example: David killed 3 of the 5 monsters and evaded the event. He gets 0% towards the reward. Harry killed 5 of the 5 monsters and continued the event. He gets 30% towards the reward.) 3. Number of Evades Evading an event means "walking past it". On route 1 you can evade all events, on route 2 on certain events (and only when killed at least half the monsters) and on route 3 never. If you evade the event, then there is a 75% chance of getting the event again. The more events you evade, the less chance on a good reward. 4. Number of Puzzles This is the same as number of Monsters killed. When you evade a puzzle, you will get 0% towards the reward. Category:Guides